


Wandering Doll

by Bigmadonline



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, No idea what I'm doing, Spirit Doll!Pizza, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigmadonline/pseuds/Bigmadonline
Summary: There were blanks everywhere in his memories and each passing day it felt like there was another. At some point he thought there was other people with him but then what happened? Trying to dig further within his spotty memory only seemed to make his head hurt the more he tried. With a sigh he plopped down in front of a tree. Forget thinking, he'll just take a nap and let future him suffer.





	Wandering Doll

Quiet wind swayed the remaining leaves on a tree as dark, ominous clouds rolled in from far off. The night held a cold crisp as it prepared for a drastic change of atmosphere; quite like a conductor leading up to the next melody. A single leaf was broken from its life source and pulled around by the invisible force of gravity until it rested atop a mop of tow-colored locks. They rustled slightly from the calm wind and soft movement of their owner. A man on the tail end of his adolescence lay beneath a desolate tree calmly at rest. A scene quite picturesque with the dry plains surrounding the main subjects in their saddened tatterned forms. 

A clash of lightning and boom of thunder jolted the man from his slumber where he quickly sat up with a startled gasp. The leaf that found refuge upon his head slowly drifted down and landed on the ground without making a sound. After a moment passed by accompanied by the realization everything was at rest, he let out a sigh of relief before standing up with a stretch. His clothes were not in shambles per se, nor completely in tatters; they simply consisted of some frayed trims and torn fabric. A uniform once noble and representing peace was now tarnished by life's tragic events. 

His clothes were not the only articles of cloth with such a sad appearance, a single flag lay upon the ground beside his feet. Shifting the weight of his body to the heels of his feet, the man crouched and picked up the item with a hollow smile.

“Alright, time to go.” 

A hidden doll was the only one to bear audience the simple phrase before the wind swept away his words. A scene of nature that looked virtually untouched was what he left behind as he strode through the knee-high stalks. No traces remained of his presence with every step he took, almost as if he were fictitious. Such an observation though, went unnoticed by him as he whistled a melody that bore a striking contrast to the scene.  
The racing ideas on how to entertain himself as he walked such a boring path seemed to differ entirely from the atmosphere. Torn between the subconscious desire to fit in with whatever law held a taboo and the conscious need for the coping mechanism that was his bubbly self. Clutching his flagpole, the man was stuck feeling ambivalent. 

Another crash of thunder sparked him out of his thoughts spurring him to a haste choice. Since it was rather pointless with no one around, he shook his head in dismay and trudged on into the forest. The rustling of grass behind him was covered by the sound of the trees dancing, allowing a small doll to follow in secret.

Why was an empty mind the only thing to keep him company in this boring situation? It felt like pieces of his brain were missing, as if key aspects of himself were, gone. The unsettling feeling was why he wanted to pretend to march with his flag, humming an unknown chorus that somehow helped him relax.

The weight of the pole was honestly the only thing bringing him comfort as he continued to wander through the forest. Dim moonlight cast ominous shadows throughout the woodland provoking a sense of paranoia and fear from him. Somehow this, this scenario felt incredibly familiar as if he was hit with deja vu. From his mind’s eye, he saw the ghost of a memory. 

 

The trio had been sent on an expedition for seasonings by their master attendants but had managed to get completely lost. He tried to blame it on the brooding redhead but there was no denying the truth. He had gotten them completely lost.

A short blonde woman sighed in defeat as she lowered the map she had been examining. “There’s no use in continuing. I can’t even see the map anymore. It’s too dark.” She folded up the item and pocketed it.  
The tall redhead beside her sighed as well while Pizza gave them a sheepish smile. “Guess we’re camping for the night?” 

Cassata lightly smacked him upside the head causing the shorter male to let out a yelp. 

“Cassataaaa, why do you have to be so mean?” Pizza whined. 

Cassata, clearly unamused, simply rolled his eyes.“It’s because you’re bad at directions.” 

“What? No, I’m not! Cheese I’m not bad with directions, am I?”

One of her round ears twitched as she shot him a small smirk, “I choose to refrain from commenting.” In response, Pizza let out another wine while his mouse-eared friend giggled. Even Cassata gave an amused huff.

The memory the shattered like glass within his head, triggering a shearing pain that pricked Pizza’s entire body. At the sudden spike, he dropped his flag, hands grabbing at his hair in a rush. He crumbled to his knees in agony while pulling desperately at the blonde locks of hair in an attempt to free himself from the pain. An action that only seemed to worsen it, driving a broken scream out. As the wave passed he ceased to scream and was left in a daze. Reality’s grip began to settle once more and removed the memory’s existence, removing another piece of him. 

The sudden soreness of his mouth brought attention to the fact his teeth were clenched. Slowly he loosened his jaw and felt the wave of relief wash over him. What just happened? Why did it feel like he was missing something really important again? Like he was missing something right in front of his face.

As the wind began to pick up and droplets of water began to fall Pizza realized he couldn’t continue to sit there and answer hollow questions. Grasping his flag, he planted it firmly onto the ground and used it to help him up. His muscles were sore from how tense they had been and even though he just woke up from a nap, he wanted to take another one. Though taking one in the rain wasn’t very appealing so he searched for cover as the sky began to drizzle.

In the wake of Pizza’s path stood the doll that had been stalking him like a ghost. A top hat bigger than its body rested upon its head. Its hollow eyes that seemed like a void stared down at what was ripped from the food souls mind. Within its hands was a small white orb floating above its palm. Its mouth widened into a disjointed smile before it snapped its jaw down onto the memory, consuming it with no remorse. The distorted laughter that sounded out from such a haunted thing echoed from the shadows as the top hat doll vanished into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hrk. This is my first story, I hope it's decent. I will be continuing this but I'll probably post the next chapter next year or after Christmas. I didn't get the chance to do the Halloween event but I read up on Pizza's story and saw the Spirit Doll skin. So now here we are. My goal is to make longer chapters in the future but ha haaaa I can dream on.
> 
> Hope y'all are ready for the upcoming December gacha events! I've been stacking up on embers in hopes of getting Milt..


End file.
